What Prank Calls Can Get You
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Geoff and Owen decide to to some prank-calling of their own, but what's gonna happen when one of these prank calls involves a certain host? Will all things in the end go good or bad. A nice little Geoff/Owen drabble I made in my spare time.


**"What Prank Calls Can Get You"  
**

**Rated T  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Total Drama at all. Not even one bit. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

The sound of a TV went on for as long as time stood still. An amounts of Doritos and empty Pepsi soda bottles were scattered all around a certain fatboy's bedroom as he and his best friend, the only man ever to wear a cowboy hat on the show, had decided to have a little fun of their own as they started to make some prank calls. After all, it was pretty much their comfort zone.

"Ohhh, man... this is awesome!" Owen said as he was pretty much psyched.

"Indeed. Now shush..." Geoff snickered as he was trying to quiet down Owen because of their laughing.

As Owen finally silenced himself, Geoff began to punch in anonymous numbers randomly and sent the ear to his phone. Trying not to laugh himself, the caller, which was randomly identified as Heather (yes, that Heather), picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" Heather answered.

"Uh, yes... is this Heather from the Total Drama?" Geoff said right to Heather with an indian accent.

"The one and only. What the heck do you even want? Who is this?"

"PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBT!" Geoff raspberried right through the phone as he hung up and just started laughing crazily, and so did Owen.**  
**

"HAHAHAHA! She so felt it!" Owen exclaimed as he was trying to hold his laughter in.

"She so did!" Geoff exclaimed as he soon thought another way to prank another poor sucker. This time, Geoff and Owen went right to the bathroom as Geoff began to dial.

The next poor sucker who would soon take the bait was none other than the Hawaiian male model himself, known as Justin. As soon as he kept on flexing right through the mirror, he picked up the phone that was ringing and answered.

"Hello?" Justin answered the phone as Owen began to speak.

"Knock knock..." Owen snickered.

"Great, another crappy knock-knock joke..." Justin said as he rolled his blue eyes and spoke back into the phone, "Who's there?"

"Ima." Owen answered back.

"Uhhhh..." Justin groaned in misery, "Ima who?"

"Ima so glad I ate YO MOMMA!" Owen exclaimed.

"What?" Justin said with an eyebrow raised as Owen and Geoff both hung up as they started laughing boisteriously once again.

"HAHAHAHA! What a doofus!" Owen exclaimed a bit hysterically.

"Yeah, this poor sucker we get next is gonna be hilarious!" Geoff said to him as he decided to prank call yet another sucker. Geoff soon punched in the numbers once again.

This time, the caller just happened to be Alejandro, who was busy relaxing in the Playa De Losers pool. When he felt his phone shake, he decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" Alejandro answered as Geoff decided to speak out.

"Um, yes... Iz thiz Alejandro Burromuerto?" Geoff said with such a french accent.

"Yes this is, what do you want?" Alejandro spoke on as Geoff decided to speak, but decided not to.

Instead, Alejandro was responded by a sound of a flushing toilet.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!" The toilet sounded right through Alejandro's ears.

Offended by this, Alejandro felt a bit of a cringe in his stomach as Geoff and Owen hung up and laughed once more. I swear, they were laughing so hard, their ribs was about an inch away from being broken.

"Hahahahaha! What a bean-eater!" Geoff exclaimed with such a snort.

"Sounds more like Alejandro's poop!" Owen snickered as Geoff decided to do what he loved best. Make another prank call.

This time, the next victim just happened to be the host himself, Chris McLean. He was busy killing time doing some crossword puzzle of some sorts when he heard his cell phone buzz. He then picked it up and answered.

"Talk to me!" Chris exclaimed gladly as Geoff began to talk once more.

"Yes, is this Chris McLean?" Geoff replied.

"Yes, it is! The one and only Chris McLean! Can I help you?" Chris exclaimed feeling a bit proud of himself.

"You got any books written by... JOE MAMA?" Geoff exclaimed loudly right into the phone as Chris felt a little upset.

"Who the hell is this?" Chris spoke angrily as the resort phone dangled up on the cord while Owen and Geoff busted their guts laughing their asses off. Knowing that neither Owen or Geoff decided to speak, Chris spoke up looking a bit irritated. "You guys are so fucking dead! You hear me? DEAD!"

"He's still on the phone, dude! HAHA, HE'S STILL ON THE PHONE!" Geoff exclaimed as Chris was being made a fool of. Thanks to Geoff and Owen's irritating phone call, Chris angrily hung up his phone and got out of his trailer for a quick millisecond ride to Playa De Losers for some apparent reason.

Geoff and Owen soon picked up the phone and put it back on hold. Geoff shed a tear from all the laughing that they did. It would be so much priceless if they saw Chris's face right now, even though they didn't want to.

"Who should we prank next, buddy?" Owen said to Geoff.

"Well, I was thinking maybe Courtney, she has a big bitchy butt." Geoff responded as he took the phone once again and dialed away.

"Heh, I love big bitchy butts..." Owen muttered as Geoff still began to dial away, but only to have it cut short by Chris McLean, entering the room looking very pissed off.

"You guys like to make prank phone calls, do you? You think you can tick me off like this?" Chris shouted right to Geoff and Owen as he snatched the phone away from them, "Well... I got a prank call for you!"

And when Chris put the phone back on hold, he decided to act out like he's waiting for a phone call.

"Ring ring..." Chris said, imitating a phone call and then decided to pick it up and answer, "Hello... what's that... Geoff and Owen are banned from using the resort phone? Okay!"

And then with such uncontrolled rage, Chris ripped the phone off its hinges and started to beat the entire machine with the phone. He started smashing it dust-to-dust, bit-by-bit until it was nothing but a pile of rubble. As he was smashing it to pieces, Chris looked up to both Owen and Geoff with such anger and redness in his face.

"GOOD LUCK MAKING YOUR DUMBASS CALLS NOW, YOU BUNCH OF TURD-EATERS!" Chris yelled at him as threw down the phone in disgust, therefore breaking it into tiny little pieces and finally leaving much to Owen and Geoff's disappointment. They both looked down at their feet to the most disasterous mess that Chris McLean made, much to their stunned amazement.

"Well, that just ruined our fun..." Owen said with a bored sigh, "What in the heck are we gonna do with our time now?"

"Hmmmm..." Geoff thought of this very clearly, until he pulled out something from his left pocket, which just happened to be Geoff's cell phone, "Another phone, man. Chris doesn't even know he destroyed his own resort phone! What a dumbass!"

"Ha! He definitely is!" Owen chuckled quite a bit as he now took the phone himself, "Mind if I do the honors?"

"Dumbass Chris won't even know at the least. Go for it, dude..." Geoff said in pride as both Owen and Geoff just contined to dial the hell away without anyone every trying to stop them. Definitely, when these two call out to the slightest victim of a prank call, one thing was certain:

Nobody... was safe.

* * *

**Yep, that was a dramatic ending. A bit stupid, but nevertheless, it was funny to me. I hope everyone reading this thought so themselves.**

**Read and review, broski's!**


End file.
